jojistaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Jojistania Wiki
Overlord and Possible god: George "Joji" Miller Founder: Jojirolls Information: Vision: To always vibe with, and appreciate everything Joji has ever done. The how: By showing Joji how much we love his music, and how most of us enjoy his FF videos. However our greatest concern is his happiness and health. Therefore we would never pressure him to do FF again if he does not want to. We will only ever support his decisions for his own career. Description Jojistania, officially the Republic of Jojistania, is a sovereign nation in the Internet. It has no sovereign physical borders, and its potential reach of influence is chromosomic and infinite. The physical territory of Jojistania is always changing because it varies depending on where and through what device Jojistans interact with each other. As a result, it’s physical territories can vary from a humble classroom in Mesa Arizona, or an apartment bedroom in suburban Seattle to a home anywhere in Australia. The official language(s) of Jojistania are English, Japanese (although no verified speakers yet) Yeetish, and Pinkish. However, several different dialects and slang have sprung into existence through daily Jojistani interaction. Jojistania exists because Jojistans originally needed a way to show our love for Joji. They have all come together to show everyone why Joji is one of the greatest humans in the universe. Aliens probably like him to. Etymology: Before Jojistania was born, the original tribe of joji stans called themselves “Joji Stan’s”. Shortly after, they decided to exist as a tribe called “Joji is Daddy” per Kaylee’s suggestion and edit. However, a basic normie fuck who will not be named, decided to terrorize the group through deadly spamming and trolling. As a result, the original Joji Stan’s, or “joji is daddy(ies)” if you will, had to flee from their war riddled DM to a new one, which was originally known as “Joji Stans 2.0”. This small tribe of Joji Stan refugees settled well in their new group chat. The terms Jojistan and Jojistania were first recorded when an original tribe member named raul_dmns (dad) decided to sexually identify as a “Jojistan”. He threatened to eat anybody’s ass who would not respect his pronouns of jo (IOP) and ji (DOP). Eventually the youngest of the original tribe members named photoshopping88 or Fetus for short, fell ill. Raul_dmns (dad) made the following statement of encouragement: “Fetus, we need you healthy and Strong. You are the future generation of Jojistania”. Thus, the terms quickly gained traction in daily interaction, and the original tribe members soon adopted the nation’s name of “'Jojistania'” and their respective demonyms of Jojistan, Jojistani, and Jojistanian. History: Before Jojistania was conceived, a man by the name of 'Jojirolls' made an account searching for approaches to lecture and convey content on the most delightful and hot man there is to know. On May 9th, 2018 this was accomplished. It was a moderate beginning at first however then he immediately began to increase following finding individuals en route, for example, Papa Raul. Papa Raul began his discussion with Jojirolls through an image of Joji's art cover of the tune 'CAN'T GET OVER YOU' beginning there fellowship. Like most DM's Rolls would get they would bite the dust rapidly enough yet Raul and Rolls had something exceptional among them and propped the discussion up additional times. Skirt ahead a few months with numerous cancerous posts and numerous more malignant DM's. Rolls set up a Q&A one day for the way that he was exhausted insanely, as the inquiries began to come in he inevitably got to an inquiry regarding a gathering talk that could be made to unite individuals about their adoration and fondness (or gayness) for the unrivaled ruler Joji. At that point Rolls made a move to snatch individuals that were energetic about Joji and placed them into a gathering talk where the DM was named 'Joji Stans'. As individuals got to know each other better, they eventually consented to set up 'Jojistania' which will always have all the chromosomes and all the cancerous content you could ever ask for and the rest.. Well it's simply history: On November 10th the Jojistania Instagram page went live, thus declaring their Independence to the world. As of November 12th the page has 81 settlers and rapidly growing. Mid November, Jojistania has become international. a small tribe of Brazilian/Portuguese jojistans has settled in a group chat and is slowly growing. Will our official languages be edited? We will see. On November 17th the first Jojistania colony was established in the DMs. There are currently two official JGCs (Jojistania(founders), Jojistania (first colony). Additionally the Brazilian/Portuguese Jojistani group is reproducing rapidly. November 20th, 2018. Jojistania launched its second JGC called Joji's Bad Bitches Culture: a. Religion Omniversism: Hierarchy of Worshiped deities: * Peace Lords ** Not much is known about these entities. * Lord Chin-Chin ** The Dark Lord who forces Jojistanis to offer up chromosomes on a daily basis. * Filthy Frank's (Final known Form after return from exile) * Demons of Selzar * Salamander Man (as our sleep paralysis demon) b. Cuisine: * Chicken Hearts: Considered a delicacy among the affluent Jojistans. Those who do not have enough chromosomes to purchase chicken hearts typically only need to ask President Jojirolls and he will bless them with enough to purchase and eat to their "hearts" desire (dad joke, literally, Raul wrote this and he hates himself for it.). * Filthy Cumming Sushi * Almond and Fish: * Wild squid and wasabi Paste: * Dumpster Rat burrito: * Human Ramen: * Fried noodles * Dumplings * Rice Balls Economy: Chromosomes are considered the official currency for Jojistani trade. Politics: Currently Jojistania functions as a Representative Democracy. The Original tribe of Jojistanians informally, but unanimously elected Jojirolls as their president. There are unofficial advisers who contribute significantly by managing group messages, technology, art, and administrating the account in general. There are frivolous rumors that original tribe member _Icedmocha_ (aka: Cheese, sosage, hokage, hoekage, soesagehoe, SORSAGE etc…) may very well one day become the president of Jojistania, seeing that she is one of the younger citizens, yet ambitious and always flowing with ideas and art. Demographics: Lycras Humans Furries have been exiled from Jojistania. Any remaining furries who erronously claim to adhere to Jojistani Law and Sovereignty are considered rogue and have no official association with Jojistani activity. Original Settlers: Pinkomeg0 (Pink0,) Aly_blah_blah, Corrry411 (Model boi, Snacc), Ezzym808, __._Kaylee_.__(Big dick energy), Haunted Ravioli, Parkerdoti (Robot Man), Raul_dmns (dad, papa raul or papu), Mikii.kawai, Michivaleska, Eddie_ngatia, o_whithead, Lilgiorgos.var, _s.mashoof (Tik Tok addict), Tresh_lajf, _Icedmocha_ (Cheese, sosage, hokage, hoekage, soesagehoe, SORSAGE etc…), Jamie.ashlock, Anime_bonita, Rxzor._ (Alien man, Sir Charles), photoshopping88 (Fetus, yung nut, Fetus Pie, pitus), The_retarted_boi, Jimthefurry (possibly exiled?) Mr._.who_ (Who even is this guy?), Jojisrabbit Category:Browse